


Not a traditional love story

by shipping_forever_and_ever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cutness, Drabbles, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_forever_and_ever/pseuds/shipping_forever_and_ever
Summary: A series of drabbles of the love between Yuuri and Viktor. After all, we all know the true name of the anime is Yaoi on Ice ;)Ch 1 Summary: After Yuuri's eros performance, Viktor corners Yuuri in the locker room and questions him about who he was thinking of when he skated.





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> COOOOOOOMENTS..are most appreciated. As well as hits and kudos, but I'm still new to Ao3, so I really don't understand what those are, but I think they are a good thing to have?? If anyone wants to tell me what a hit and/or a kudo is please feel free to explain below in comment section.

Wow Yuuri thought to himself as he stepped into the locker room. That was amazing. 

"Yuuuuuri," Viktor said in his sing song voice as he entered the locker room behind Yuuri. "Your eros performance was truly amazing!"

"Thanks," Yuuri shyly responded. 

"Hooowever," Viktor almost seemed to purr as he said this. "I don't think you were thinking of pork cutlets while you were skating. I've seen you do the pork cutlet dance before and that was not what I just saw on the ice." 

He is getting way to close Yuuri thought as he backed away, trying to put space between himself and Viktor. His back hit the lockers. Shit Yuuri cursed inside of his head. He looked around for an escape route but Viktor was blocking the exit of the locker room as he kept walking forward towards Yuuri. 

"So," Victor said as he placed his hand around Yuuri's chin and tilted it upward so that Yuuri was staring into Viktor's alluring eyes, "who were you thinking of?"

Remain calm Yuuri thought as a blush quickly spread across his face. Don't betray that you were thinking of him. 

"Wha-at makes you think I was thinking of someone?", Yuuri stammered out. 

Viktor smirked and pressed his face close to Yuuri's face. Yuuri could feel Viktor's hot breath against his face which made him blush even more. 

"It was almost like you were trying to seduce someone, but instead of being the playboy who seduced the beautiful lady, you were the beautiful lady who ensnared the heart of the playboy."

By now Yuuri could guess that his whole face was as red as a tomato. 

"Now tell me, my beautiful lady, who exactly were you thinking of as you skated?"

"Ah-I.I was..," Yuuri tried to say a coherent response, but couldn't think of how to answer Viktor's question without giving his innermost thoughts away. 

"Can I tell you what I think?", Viktor sweetly asked. 

By now Viktor's face was inches away from Yuuri's. This is not good Yuuri thought. I need space between us right now. 

"I think your dance did ensnare the heart of playboy," Viktor said with a smirk. 

He didn't just say that Yuuri thought. I misheard whatever he said he desperately thought as Viktor's lips came crashing down and landed on Yuuri's lips. 

If it was any other day, Yuuri most likely would've probably squeaked and then promptly passed out. However, he had just finished performing his eros routine and the feelings of passion and confidence that he felt during that routine were still coursing through his body. 

He threw his arms around Viktor's neck and kissed him back. This is pure bliss Yuuri thought as he kissed Viktor back. He knotted his fingers in Viktor's hair as Viktor deepened the kiss. What soft amazing hair Yuuri thought. Almost as soft as his lips Yuuri also thought. 

Eventually the kiss ended. Viktor took a step back, but his face was still close to Yuuri's blushing face. 

"You know what's going to happen now?", Viktor whispered seductively. 

"What?," Yuuri squeaked. 

Viktor smirked. "Oh the things I'm going to do with you моя любовь.."

Yuuri shivered as he imagined what Viktor meant by that. He had heard the rumors about Viktor before and knew that Viktor certainly wasn't no chaste saint. 

"...tomorrow at training," Viktor said with a wink. 

Wait, what Yuuri thought as the fantasies dashing though his head abruptly came to an end. His mouth opened with surprise. 

Viktor chuckled at his response. "I can't treat you too nice can I now? After all I am now officially your coach and I have to be tough with you. No time for coddling." 

Yuuri felt like groaning. He could only imagine all the vigorous training that Viktor would have him do. Of course he would do it since Viktor's training did work and made him a much better skater, but it left him so tired and exhausted afterwards. 

"And maybe," Viktor said almost like it was an afterthought, "after training, every once in a while we can go eat pork cutlet bowls together or get a drink." 

Such confidence Yuuri thought. He's not asking me to go on a date, but is assuming that I want to. I want to be confident like him he thought and not always be the one that blushing and squeaking like an anime girl. 

"I would like that," Yuuri said with a smile. 

Viktor beamed back. Channel the beautiful woman Yuuri thought. He was going to need every ounce of confidence that he still had from winning the competition for what he was about to do. 

"But first thing first, I need to change back into regular clothing and take a shower," Yuuri said as he stripped out of Viktor's outfit that he had loaned to Yuuri. 

Now who's the one that's blushing Yuuri smugly thought as he watched Viktor struggle to keep his eyes above Yuuri's waist line. 

"I'm going to take a shower real quick," Yuuri said with a wink and turned around and walked towards the showers. 

That couldn't have needed soon enough Yuuri thought as his face started blushing as soon as he turned around. Thankfully Viktor couldn't see how embarrassed he was to say all of that with his back turned. He could feel Viktor's stare on his naked body as he walked away. At least I didn't squeak or blush at all when I said that to Viktor's face Yuuri thought as he mentally congratulated himself. 

As Yuuri was walking away Viktor chuckled to himself as he watched Yuuri's naked form, well in particularly he watched Yuuri's ass, walk away from him. Yuuri really is adorable Viktor thought. He thought Yuuri was lacking in confidence and thought that he would have to build Yuuri's confidence levels up, but that little stunt right there convinced Viktor that there was some fire and confidence in Yuuri that was waiting to be nurtured. 

You'll never cease to surprise me Viktor thought to himself as he turned and walked out of the locker room. The things I'm going to do with you he mused to himself. And I don't just mean during practice he thought with a devious smirk gracing his lips.


	2. Morning surprise and Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to find Viktor in his bed...I think we all know how our bashful Yuuri will respond.

Is it morning already Yuuri thought as he stretched his legs. He opened one of his eyes. No he decided. Viktor would've woken me up if it was, so we could begin practicing. Better sleep and rest while I can. He threw his arm around his pillow and buried his face into it. Maybe he'll teach me how to successfully land a salchow jump he thought lazily as he drifted into the realm of sleep. 

Wait he thought in alarm. His whole body tensed and became wide awake. My arm isn't around a pillow. He opened up both of his eyes and started at the bare chest of Viktor. 

"Agggh," he yelled in alarm and moved to get away from Viktor, but ended up falling off the bed. Great Yuuri thought. 

"Yuuuuuri," Viktor who was now awake whined. "Its to early in the morning for all this noise. Come back to bed."

Why are you even in my bed Yuuri thought. There is no way I'm getting back into that bed with Viktor there.

Viktor seemingly understanding that Yuuri wasn't getting back into bed willingly stood up, wrapped his arms around Yuuri who was still sitting on the floor, dumped Yuuri onto the bed and flopped onto the bed right next to Yuuri. 

"Viktor," Yuuri said trying to sound threatening. Maybe I can intimidate him off the bed he thought. 

One look from Viktor's annoyed sleepy eyes quickly dashed that hope. 

"Go to sleep Yuuri. If you want to complain, do so during practice. Right now I just want to spend time with my boyfriend," Viktor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his chin on top of Yuuri's head. 

Boyfriend! Yuri thought alarmed. Since when? We just had our first kiss last night and we didn't say we were going to be a couple, but... I want to be with Viktor so this isn't bad I think. I do want to date Viktor, it's just this is all so sudden and fast and agggh..I'll deal with this in the morning he thought as he snuggled into Viktor's broad chest. 

So warm Yuuri thought as he pressed himself tightly against Viktor and listened to Viktor's heart as he felled asleep. 

\---

"Morning sunshine," he heard Viktor exclaim. 

Ugh Yuuri felt like responding, but kept his mouth shut. 

"Time to get up Yuuri. I have a great day of training planned today since after all I am the best coach," Viktor said excitedly. 

Yuuri managed to give Viktor a weak smile as he got out of bed and stretched. 

"Oh and Yuuri," Yuuri looked up and saw that Viktor had once again gotten to close without him noticing or being able to do anything to prevent it from happening. And once again Viktor was blocking all routes of escape. I need to start paying more attention to my surroundings Yuuri noted as Viktor's face came closer and closer to his. 

"Just because I cuddled with you last night doesn't mean I'll go easy on you during practice my little piglet," Viktor said darkly. 

Yuuri felt himself mentally crying at Viktor's words and the nickname Viktor keeps using to refer to Yuuri sometimes. 

"Now get dressed!," Viktor said as he closed the distance between Yuuri's lips and his hand and gave Yuuri's a quick kiss on the lips. "We have much to do today."

He then walked out of Yuuri's bedroom. Yuuri touched his lips with his fingers in astonishment. Their second kiss he thought and began to blush. I still need to get dress he thought and began to strip from his night clothes. Maybe Viktor was kidding when he said that practice was going to be extremely tough. After all, he probably doesn't want me to think that just because we are dating that I'll receive more breaks from him. With these thoughts in mind he happily walked out of his room. 

\---  
9 hours later

Wrong Yuuri thought miserably. I was so terribly and stupidly wrong. Just thinking about that practice made him feel miserable. He definitely improved which he was ecstatic about, but he was so very sore. 

Now here he was, pathetically laying on his bed and trying to rest. 

"Yuuuuuuri," he heard Viktor almost sing. 

Now what Yuuri thought as he buried his face into his pillow. Yuuri heard Viktor's footsteps as he entered the room and closed the door. 

"Hay Yuuri," he heard Viktor purr. "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No," Yuuri abruptly cut him off. 

"But," Viktor whined," you haven't even heard what-"

"I'm sorry but still no"

Silence. Good now maybe I can get some rest Yuuri thought. All of the sudden Viktor flopped into bed next to Yuuri. Or not Yuuri exhaustedly thought. 

"I'm sorry if I was a little tough on you during training," he heard Viktor sheepishly say. "It's just that-"

Yuuri stopped him with a kiss. Viktor let out a hmph sound and then melded into the kiss. 

"Don't be sorry," Yuuri said when they finished making out. His face for once wasn't on full blown blush mode. Probably because he was to exhausted to be embarrassed. 

"Your coaching is amazing and in order to become a better skater, I'm going to have to train until I'm physically drained and then continue on, so don't feel sorry for doing being a great coach."

Silence. Yuuri didn't think Viktor was going to respond until he heard Viktor murmur, "Thanks Yuuri."

There's nothing to thank me for he thought as he felled asleep right next to Viktor.


End file.
